Guess I'm Just Lucky
by Fan80
Summary: David is in the closet, but can't come out cause of his dad's homophobic-ness, and getting used to the fact that his friends are having great relationships, and being the lead in the school musical. Meanwhile Jack, the major popular kid, tries to admit his feelings for David.
1. Introductions

David stared at his chicken, trying not to listen too his current rant.

"I'm just saying, people like them shouldn't be allowed to marry," his dad went on.

The "them" which his dad was referring to was gay people. It was no surprise, he knew his father was extremely homophobic. Why they lived in New York then, he would never know.

It had started when his mother got a letter inviting her to her cousin and his partner's union. Unlike his father, his mom wasn't homophobic, she was indifferent. She loved her cousin and because she knew about her husband's ideas and was going to sneak out that day, but he found out and was now giving her a talk.

The reason David was trying, and failing, to ignore his dad was he himself was gay. He looked up and saw his sister give a sympathetic look to him. She, along with his three friends Mush, Blink, and Spot, were the only people that knew about his secret. The only reason she knew was because at the time he was confused about his sexuality, he had no friends(minus a few girls who clung to him, because he was a theatre geek. Thats where he met Mush and Blink. But crazy girls weren't his idea of friends.)

"Right, son," he heard his dad say.

"What?" David replied, being kicked out of his thoughts.

"The compromise, dear," he heard his mom say," I won't go but I'll send them a nice gift."

"Uh, yeah. I guess it's better than nothing."

After dinner he was laying on his bed and he heard a knock at his door. It was Sarah, she did even wait for a "Ok" to come in.

"Les, mom needs your help with the laundry," Sarah told their younger brother, who was reading in the corner.

"So, what's up? Wanna talk, I can tell you're upset," Sarah asked once they were alone.

"Just Dad, I will never be able to come out while I'm under his roof," David replied in a monotone voice

"I know it's not ideal, but come on life can't be as perfect as Glee, can it?" She said

Ah Glee, it gave him hope, seeing people like Kurt and Blaine. He watched it with Sarah every week. Also, being the band/theatre person he was, he loved the music. It broke him out of his shell, because of it, he was one of the more prominent characters in their school's musical.

"Anyway, I'm sure in a few years time when you're out of the house and living with some guy you truly love, living the dream on Broadway. And if dad doesn't like that, well screw him!" After she said that David was shocked. His sister was always a goodie-goodie, and never said anything bad about anyone, other that anti-gay stuff. Of course it was kind of related to anti-gay things. "Want me to help you run lines or something? Hang on-...sorry it's Josh, probably needs homework help," Sarah said. Josh was a boy in Sarah's grade, he was fairly well known like his younger brother. He wasn't the smartest boy and Sarah started to help him and they became as close as a guy and girl could get with no feelings for each other. But more importantly the aforementioned younger brother was Jack Kelly, who Sarah recently found out was David's crush. According to Spot, David had liked him since last year. So Sarah did everything she could with Josh that would get their brothers together. It had worked a bit, because David got an occasional hi or nod in the halls. It wasn't unheard of, because Jack was a nice guy, but outside of class or forced projects, he never spoke to anyone except his friends, Racetrack, the known gambling master, Skittery who was only popular by a fluke of Jack and his mom knowing each other and Jack got to know him and decided he was an okay guy, and Snitch who people thought was only in the group because he had something on Jack. Which he did.

"Race, you could be of some help!" Jacked yelled in a whispered to Race during history.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Ask Spot out so you can get close to David. You know him some and your brother and his sister seem inseparable, so use that," Race whispered back. You see Race liked Spot, so that was no problem. Race was only one of two out gay kids. The other kid, Bumlets, was the school, to put it nicely, whore. He slept with whoever, so he was only good for that, race thought he gave gay kids a bad name. And Jack liked David, but he didn't want people to know, the only people who knew were his friends, although Snitch found out and thereted to tell. He was the only person Jack truly didn't like. But the reason he was afraid was his popularity, he knew it was shallow, but it was all he had. His family situation wasn't the best, be had Race's family was there but he did want their charity. If it was. Ended he would take it, but he wanted to make it on his own. He was sure the only reason Race was still cool was because he was rich, filthy, stinking rich. And he was scared to talk to David, that's why he avoided going with his brother to places, he'd go sometimes, but not always if he could help it.

"Ask out Spot, you do LIKE him!" Jack said.

"He isn't gay though," Race said.

"Whatever,"Jack rolled his eyes.

In fact, that was far from the truth.

"I brought you a cookie, Mushy! And I have something special for our date tonight," Blink said with a smile.

"Awwwwww, I love you Blink," Mush said.

"You two are sickeningly cute," Spot said with a hint of jealousy.

"Spot here is jealous, right Blinky," Mush asked in a mocking voice.

"Yes he is, just cause little Tony Higgins won't ask I'm out. Emphasis on little," Blink replied

"Will you two shut up!" Spot said, angry now.

David just sighed. It was like this for who knows how long. Mush, his best friend, was the boyfriend of his other friend, Ryan "Blink" Ballatt who he had known from a Spanish project. And as Spot put it, they were sickeningly cute. Spot was a friend who was a fluke. He was the star of the baseball, soccer, and track teams, even at his small size. But he was also a theatre lover, and once the jocks learned that, he was at the bottom of the sport ladder. Through theatre Spot and David had become friends, and the first person after his sister to learn he was gay. He had been caught thinking out loud about Jack one day and Spot caught him. And David learned Spot was gay because he told him after he had caught David, he even told him about his crush on Racetrack.

"Um, hey," they heard a voice behind them say. David recognized the voice and saw that Spot did too.

"Hi Racetrack," Spot said in a not so calm manner. You would never guess Spot was gay if you didn't know he was in theatre, or when Tony Higgens walked by.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but, um," was it just David or did he detect nervousness in Racetrack's voice, "Spot, would you, um, go to the movies with me on Friday, um, like as a date?"

If David didn't knew how serious this was he would have laughed at the blissful, yet shocked look on Spot's face.

"This isn't a joke is it?" David asked. He shouldn't have interfered, but he knew people like Racetrack, gay or not, could pull mean jokes like that for a cheep laugh. Race shook his head no. "Prove it then," Spot asked.

"Sure," and with that he leaned down and gave Spot a kiss that lasted more than a possible fake one would.

"So I'll see you on Friday?" Spot could only nod.

"Oh boy," David thought out loud to no one inperticular, "this will be a long, long week."


	2. The Date

"You look like wheelchair kid from Glee with those suspenders." Sydney commented, seeing her brother's date at the door dressed in bright red suspenders and a blue checked button-down. His hair was slicked back haphazardly, a chunk of it falling into his face. Spot was absolutely nervous. More nervous than he had ever been. "Race, your boyfriend's here!"

"He's not my boyf—Oh, whatever. Gimme a minute!" Race's muffled voice came from upstairs, where he was getting ready.

"His name is Artie." Spot corrected uncomfortably. "Jesus, you don't call Crutchy 'crutch kid', do ya?"

"Is 'Crutchy' any better than 'crutch-kid'?" Sydney offered. Race practically skipped down the steps, dressed in a white button down and thin black tie. He looked anxious, like he wanted to get it over with. At the same time, he wanted it to be perfect. Race wanted everything to go according to plan, for Spot to have a great time and for them to have a post-date kiss. He wanted the cutesy first date he saw in movies, where everything would be cute and playful and flirtatious and yet very chaste.

"You look… you look great." Race stammered, finally deciding on what to say.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Spot replied, looking Race up and down and finally smirking slightly. He looked pretty damn spiffy.

"Get a room." Sydney grumbled, walking away as Race walked up to his date, and the two of them head out.

"So what's this movie even about?" Spot asked as they drove toward the theatre.

"The Paperboy?" Race replied, one hand on the wheel as he looked to Spot with a smirk. "I have no idea."

"Paperboys?" Spot grimaced, "Who even _likes_ newsboys? I mean, do people even _read_ the newspaper anymore?"

"Well, try any adult—they almost all read the newspaper." Race chuckled, highly amused by the comment. To be entirely truthful, he didn't give a damn about newsboys or journalists investigating murders. But Zac Efron was attractive, and there were romantic scenes. The biggest appeal? It was rated R. The thrill of sneaking in would absolutely make Spot think he was a badass.

Race quickly pulled the car into a parking space and pulled out the keys. "You wanna go in?" Spot gave him a terse nod, and they quickly stepped out, heading into the theatre.

"What are you two doing in here?" A flashlight shone in the boys' eyes as the intently watched the movie.

"We bought—," Race stammered.

"We lost our tickets." Spot replied, his voice a low grumble.

"Yeah, right. Let me see your IDs." The man grabbed the boys by the collar and pulled them into the lobby. Spot practically shoved him away once they were outside. The light illuminated the man's face and it became evident he was only a few years older than they were.

"We just wanted to see—," Race began, only to be cut off

"Zac Efron?" The guy raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to let you off with a warning: don't _ever _try that again. Now get the hell out of here."

The boys were shoved out into the cold outdoor air, and Spot rubbed his head angrily. "You'd think he'd be more understanding."

"Well, we snuck in." Race argued, wishing he had a cigarette or something. He was ticked. To be honest, he was angry and embarrassed that he hadn't just chosen to see something in their feasible age range.

"Hey, we tried." Spot tried to encourage Race. He actually had a kind of good time, with all of the excitement and everything.

"Still…," Race grumbled, looking away as they walked to the car. Spot smiled at him sympathetically. "Still, we went on a date." Spot finished for him, getting into the car and smiling wryly at the boy. He had to admit, it was more fun getting kicked out than it was actually seeing the movie. If anything, for Race's belligerent attitude as they drove back. At least they had seen a good half of the chronicle, Race told himself. At least they weren't caught five minutes in, or taken to the police or anything. Not that that could happen, but one never knew with his group of friends.

"You know, I had an okay time." Spot mumbled, leaning his head against his hand as he checked the time.

"Me too." Race replied, smugly smirking, as they pulled into the driveway. Spot watched Race for a moment, before grabbing his face and kissing him briefly. Race just barely had time to press back before Spot practically disappeared through the front door.


End file.
